Abnormalities Garden
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Ranma and Ranko leave Nerma and start to go to Sandbox Academy.


It was a nice day and the mail had came in Kasumi had brought it in. One of the letters was for Ranma, "oh my this is an exchange letter." She said, just then Genma was about to take it when Ranma had showed up and snatched it out of his hand.

"Thank you Pop," he said. Genma was trying to take the letter from him. Ranma's left hand glowed and he punched Genma, knocking him out.

"Ranma, what is that letter about?" Asked Kasumi as he opened it up and read it. He had a grin a mile wide.

"Get the family together." He said.

* * *

So an hour later all of the Tendos and Saotomes were together. "What's going on my son?" Said Nodoka.

"Yeah Saotome" said Nabiki. "My time is money."

"Well then I won't take too much of it." He held up the letter, "this is a letter for one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. SandBox Academy," everyone was in shock.

"But, to get in a lot of things have to happen." Said Kasumi.

"Who'd you con?" Said Akane.

"No one. Yes, I have to be in a high tax bracket. Which I am, have a hobby or job that is special, which I do. My job, is the reason why we're square Nabiki. My job, is the reason the dojo is how it is. So yeah."

"Wait, how did you get a job?" Said Akane.

"Well, that's because of you Akane," he said. "When you knocked me clear across Tokyo, you finally got your wish. You paralysed me, I know, how am I walking now? You know, doctors can do miracles." Nodoka gasped and glared at Akane.

"Well, I'm glad I signed those emancipation papers." She said, everyone looked at her. "How do you think he made all that money? I Signed Those Contracts, I'm getting 10% of his earnings."

"Well, then boy…" started Genma.

"What? You're Getting The Other 90%? What Part Of 'I am Emancipated' Do You Not Understand? You get nothing!"

"BOY I am your Father!"

"Not Any More! Also, ALL Of The Engagements Are Null And Void. The Only Reason Mom's Here Is Because We Can STOP This Farce!"

"And to Square up with Nabiki." She said as she pulled out a check book. "Let me see the books." Nabiki was nervous and pulled out her book to show them. "Hmm, let me see." She took a look at the book. "You doctored these books didn't you? Because, I remember giving you a check for this month."

"Well… these two…" She started.

"I Don't Want To Hear Excuses! Are we even or Not?"

"He's even."

"Thank you, Ranma. Since you're an adult, you can do whatever you want."

"Thanks Mom," he said as he hugged her.

"NO!" Screamed Akane.

"You have some kind of problem Akane?" Said Ranma.

"If you get loose, then there's no controlling you!"

"Really? Who's going to control me? You?" She was about to attack him. "You touch me, I press charges." She realized he wasn't going to save her, he was going to put her away. "Mom, let me get packed and we can get out of here."

"You Are Not Going Anywhere! You Will Marry Akane!" Said Genma.

"No, I Won't!"

"Then You Are Out Of The Family!"

"Okay, the Saotome name isn't yours anyway. It's mom's." The Tendos looked at him.

"SAOTOME!" Said Soun.

"You mean Kuonji, yep he's Ukyo's dad."

"What?"

"We'll let you talk." He said, he had his things packed and ready to go. "Ready mom."

"Let's go." She said and with that, they left never to be seen again.

* * *

A month later Ranma, had walk on to Sandbox Academy grounds. He was now in a white under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, his track suit jacket and platinum and emerald headphones. He had his duffle bag with him and headed for the auditorium.

Once inside, he sat down in the back row and propped his feet up to relax. He placed his headphones on and started to listen to some of his music. Unknown to him, an old girlfriend of his had became student council president.

(_Not going to do her speech as we all know what she says_)

After the assembly, girls were talking about how cute the guy in the back row was and shocked that he had came to their school. Some even knew who he was.

"That's DJ Adam!"

"If he's here, does that mean?"

"She might. Who knows? They might even do a concert or a video here." Medaka Kurokami had went to the back and saw him. He was asleep, with his hood up over his head. She gently lifted his hood off his head revealing his blond and sour green streaked black hair. Tears came out of her eyes and she sat on his lap. She pressed his head on her chest.

Ranma was slowly started to awake and was feeling soft, firm, warm, sweet smelling pillows. He recognized the smell. It was Heaven's Garden perfume that his sister made for those that are passionate and loving. He slowly started to open his eyes and saw the most beautiful red eyes he had ever seen. He chuckled, "our kids are going to be gorgeous." He said sleepily. She started to laugh and held him to her. "Hello Princess," he reached up to hug her. She placed her head on his shoulder. "How long has it been?"

"Five years," she said.

"Well," he stretched. "We better make up for the lost time. What do you want to do?"

"Well we need to get you signed in first and get you settled in."

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Is Ranko here?"

"She's still on tour but, she's coming." So they get up and she took his arm to led him to the Chairman's office.

"It's my duty and pleasure as Student Council President to help you to his office." She said.

"YOU'RE Student Council President?"

"Yes, I won by a landslide. I'd like for you to join me, as my vice-president."

"Let me get settled in first."

So they head for the Chairman's office.

* * *

Once there, Ranma bowed to him showing respect, "it is an honor to meet you Mr. Chairman." He said.

"No the honor's all mine, Mr. Saotome. I believe you have something for me?" Ranma handed him a note for himself and Ranko. Stating the request that they would wear their normal gear and didn't have to wear the school uniform. Also, they can do their jobs and would be excused for doing somethings for their company. The Chairman signed the slip.

"I'd like you to make copy of the papers please." He asked, the Chairman looked at him.

"You don't trust me?"

"Call it protecting my butt." So copies were made. Later Medaka decided that she was going to give Ranma a tour of the school. During the time, Ranma was playing some music and she was singing.

* * *

"_Nobody does it better. Makes feel sad for the rest. Nobody does it half as good as you_," she kissed him as she sung that. "_Baby you're the best!_" He chuckled and started to sing as well.

"_I wasn't looking, but somehow you found me. It tried to hide from your love light_." He wrapped his arms around her and looked in to her eyes, "_but like heaven above me. The spy who love me, is keeping all my secrets safe tonight_." He picked her up and twirled with her in his arms. "_And nobody does it better. Though sometimes I wish someone could, nobody does it half as good as my Princess, why'd you have to be so good?_" She giggled as they walked on to the field and the band started to play.

They started to dance, "_The way that we crush people_," said Medaka.

"_Whenever we crush people_," repeated Ranma. "_There's some kind magic inside you_."

"_That makes them start running, they just keep on running. How'd we learn to do the things that we do?_" She sang, they lifted up in the air.

"_And nobody does it better, makes me feel bad for the rest_." They sang, "_nobody does it half as good as we do. Baby, baby oh we're the best_." He held her to him as they twirled. Birds were flying around them. Everyone were watching them in the air.

* * *

Later in the Student Council Headquarters, Ranma and Medaka were talking as she was changing clothes. Then Hitoyoshi had walked in on them, "What's up Yoshi-kun?" He said, Hitoyoshi started to tremble.

"You big jerk!" He said and grabbed him in a big hug. "Do You Know How Much Medaka-chan Missed You?"

"I know," Ranma sighed, "but all that's gonna change."

"For the better." She said.

**TBC**

Note: 'Nobody does it better' by Carly Simon. I so, want readers to go WTF?


End file.
